


The Truth Revealed

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the following prompt: Speed's parents show up in Miami at the station to drop there grandkids off after a visit, Eric goes to introduce Ryan but Ryan just says "Hi Nanna and Poppa." Ryan is H's son but was raised by both H and Speed since Ryan was 5 years old (Ryan is now 24, Speed died at 38 and meet H at 19) Speed and H had other children.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt: Speed's parents show up in Miami at the station to drop there grandkids off after a visit, Eric goes to introduce Ryan but Ryan just says "Hi Nanna and Poppa." Ryan is H's son but was raised by both H and Speed since Ryan was 5 years old (Ryan is now 24, Speed died at 38 and meet H at 19) Speed and H had other children.

"Ryan,” Eric murmurs to his boyfriend, “can I ask you something?”

“Now?” Ryan Wolfe sleepily turns to face his lover. “I’m trying to sleep, Eric. Can it wait until the morning?”

“Sorry, but this has been bothering me for awhile.”

“What is it?” Ryan groans to himself as he has a pretty good idea what the question is going to be.

“Why’s H always so formal with you? He calls everyone else by their first names.”

“I don’t know. I’m sure he has his reasons.” Ryan rolls back onto his side. Hopefully that will end the conversation.

“Bullshit.” Ryan groans again, audibly this time. Eric snakes an arm around him before continuing to speak. “If it’s something you don’t want to talk about, that’s fine. Just please don’t lie to me, okay?”

“It’s complicated. And something I really don’t want to talk about. Ever.” Not to mention if Eric knew the whole story, he’d probably be out the door before Ryan finished.

“Well I’m here if you change your mind.”

“I won’t.” The last thing anyone needs to know is just how screwed up his childhood was.

*****

Despite Eric’s seemingly being okay with his reluctance to talk about his relationship with Horatio, Ryan was still uneasy. He wants to get his emotions off his chest, but Horatio is the only person that knows about everything and he sure as hell isn’t going to discuss this with him. Well Horatio is the only living person that knows. Ryan makes a mental note to stop by the cemetery after shift and prays no one finds out about it.

*****

Ryan stares at the ground as he approaches the grave he has only visited once before. And that was the day of the funeral. He feels slightly silly as he begins to speak, but knows in the long run it will be good for his sanity.

“Hey, Tim. Sorry I haven’t been here since the funeral. It’s not easy for me to be here, but I need someone to talk to. I know it’s going to be a one-sided conversation, but I wasn’t about to turn to Horatio. And no I’m not going to return to calling him dad – he may be my father, but you were more of a parent to me than he or mom ever was. I still don’t know how at nineteen you managed to put up with a five year old that hated you for ruining his life. I would have killed me. I’m older and wiser now, so I know their marriage was dead even before you showed up. You were just the catalyst. And hell, things ended up better for everyone, even if it never seemed like it.” Ryan pauses as he wipes a tear from his eye.

“You’re going to get a kick out of this one Tim. I’m dating Eric – we moved in together last month. Horatio isn’t pleased about it – he thinks we’re moving too fast. Hell, you probably think we are too, but you can’t glare at me about it. Not to mention you and Eric were best friends, so you know him pretty damn well. It’s actually quite nice that we’re as close as we are – at first he resented me. He hated me because I wasn’t you. He yelled at me once when I mentioned you – he claimed I had no right to talk about you because I didn’t know you. Don’t worry, he feels like shit about it – no need to come back from the dead and haunt him over it. I haven’t told him just how well we knew each other. When he weren’t getting along I figured his knowing I was the boss’s kid would make it worse. And now, well there’s no easy way to tell the guy you’re sleeping with that his dead best friend is your step-father. I know that if I tell him, I’ll have to get into why Horatio and I don’t get along. And that’s not something I’m ready to talk about. Eric knows something is up though – he asked why Horatio calls me Mr. Wolfe as opposed to Ryan. Yeah, that’s how dysfunctional our non-relationship is – he can’t even call me by my first name. Sometimes I don’ even know why he hired me. Most people don’t hire their estranged son as a replacement for their murdered lover of nearly twenty years. I guess it’s his way of extending an olive branch. It may be a start, but it’s not enough. Not after all that happened. Maybe someday things will be better between us, but it’s going to take a monumental effort on his part. I am concerned as to how he’s holding up though, now that he has to deal with the kids on his own. If Sophie was as bad as you claimed, she’s got to be nearly unbearable now that you’re gone. And based on how he was acting at the funeral, it looks like Casey is starting to develop the same teenaged attitude. I’d like to reach out to my siblings, but I don’t know how after all this time of not being part of their lives.” Ryan pauses to collect his thoughts – this is the most he’s talked about his family in a long time.

“Is this a private party or can anyone join?” Ryan turns to see that the voice belongs to sixteen-year-old Sophie Speedle-Caine, his half-sister.

“Pull up some ground. I’m sure Tim is tired of hearing my voice anyway.” Sophie unceremoniously plops down onto the ground next to her brother.

“You’ve got nothing on me. Dad’s probably telling me to go get a life already.” Sophie’s eyes fill with tears and Ryan tentatively places an arm around her. The two siblings had never been all that close and he didn’t want to alienate her. “It’s hard Ry. It’s been six months and it still feels like it just happened.”

“I know, kiddo. You come here a lot?”

“Yeah. Every day. Sometimes it feels like he’s the only one I can talk to. Kind of hard to talk to the surviving parent when all you want to do is complain about them.”

“Things that bad?”

“Yeah. Casey’s much worse than I am. Or you were. And Dad has five more years of him.”

“What is he going to do without Tim? He kept me in check – and from what I understand you as well.”

“As long as neither of them snaps I think we’re okay.”

“And if one of them does?” Ryan looks at his sister with alarm.

“You’ll be getting a domestic disturbance call. Don’t worry, Ry, it would take a lot for that to happen.”

“Maybe I should talk to him. I’m afraid without Tim to help him, he’ll be in over his head.”

“Does anyone know that you two are related? Well besides Aunt Yelina.”

“Not that I know of. Maybe Alexx though. She has a way of knowing everything – it’s kind of scary actually.”

“Then don’t talk to him. The two of you need to acknowledge that you’re father and son before you do anything else.”

“When the hell did you get so sensible? And that’s part of why I’m here. I need to figure out a way to tell my boyfriend about my family without having to tell him why Horatio and I don’t acknowledge each other as such. Not to mention, he and Tim were best friends.”

“Eric Delko’s gay?!” Ryan shakes his head at his sister’s outburst. He should have left out the part about Eric and Tim’s friendship.

“Damn Soph, all of Miami probably heard you. Not that it’s a secret or anything, but still. And technically, he’s bi.”

“So when you say that it’s not a secret, that means dad knows.”

“Yeah, the whole lab knows. Not to mention Eric and I live together, which Horatio is not pleased about.”

“Does he think you’re moving too fast?” Sophie smirks, and Ryan doesn’t want to know what thoughts are going through her head.

“Uh, yeah. Not that he has room to talk – Tim moved in the day after mom moved out. Though honestly she never would have left had he not shoved Tim in her face like that. Aunt Yelina later told me that Horatio had actually filed for divorce a year before all this happened, Mom just wouldn’t sign the papers.”

“Talk about dysfunctional. Do you have any contact with your mom? She was up in Boston wasn’t she?”

“Yeah. I actually lived with her my freshman year, during which time she was drunk off her ass or hung over every single day. She died at the beginning of my sophomore year – her liver finally gave out.”

“I’m sorry.” Sophie gives her brother a bear hug. “Is that why you came back to Miami?”

“Not quite. It’s why Tim started harassing me to move back to Miami. It took me another three years to actually do so. He and I talked everyday after I lost Mom.”

“You know I have an idea as to how you can tell Eric.”

“That was random, but I’m listening. It doesn’t mean I’ll like your idea though.”

“I’m not that devious, Ry. Nanna and Poppa are in town. I already know they’ll be bringing us by the lab – Alexx told them she doesn’t get to see us enough. Make sure you’re around and let your relationship with Nanna and Poppa do all the talking. It might also force Dad to act human again.”

“That’s probably the only way I won’t chicken out. Though if Eric has a heart attack, I’m blaming you.”

“Might as well. I cause him enough anguish already. Now go get home to your lover boy before he comes looking for you.”

“You need a ride, Soph? I don’t mind.”

“That’s okay. I have some private things I want to talk to Dad about.” Ryan scribbles some information on the back of one of his business cards and hands it to his sister.

“Here’s my cell number and personal e-mail if you ever want to talk to a real, live person.”

“Thanks, Ry. I’ll see you at the lab.”

“See you, Soph.” AS Ryan walks back to his car, he can’t help but be concerned about his father and siblings – especially Sophie. It seemed as though his sister was hiding something.

*****

“You okay, Ryan? You’ve been off in the clouds since you got home.”

“Oh yeah, I’m good. I just ran into an old friend and was thinking about something she said.” Ryan felt bad about lying to his boyfriend, but he knew if he tried to tell him the truth, he’d falter halfway through, which could end in disaster.

“Does she want to give me the stamp of approval or something?”

“Or something.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior. Though for now, bed sounds good.” Eric slides a hand up Ryan’s thigh to convey that sleep is the last thing on his mind.

“Right, bed.” Ryan follows Eric to their bedroom. The family drama could wait, for now he just plans to enjoy his lover.

*****

“You, busy?” Ryan feels Eric’s breath on the back of his neck and turns to face his boyfriend.

“Well, I was trying to process evidence, but I have to admit you have me quite curious as to why you’re so playful at work.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan catches sight of his grandparents and siblings, probably waiting for Horatio to magically appear. If he didn’t know better, he would have sworn his father was a ninja.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Eric grabs Ryan’s hand and pulls him toward the door. He can’t help but smirk – this is playing out much better than Sophie ever could have planned.

“Ryan this is…”

“Hi, Nanna,” Ryan breaks away from his boyfriend to give his grandmother a hug. “Hi Poppa.”

“Huh? What? How?” Ryan turns to his boyfriend to fins an incredibly dumbfounded expression on Eric’s face.

“Soph, I think we broke him.” The sixteen-year-old smirks, which causes Ryan to feel uneasy. Hopefully his sister doesn’t do anything too embarrassing.

“Hey Delko, how long have you been sleeping with my brother?” Ryan starts looking for a place to hide. Not only was Sophie’s declaration loud enough for the entire lab to hear, it was uttered right as Horatio came walking up.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Eric asks weakly, his glance shifting from Sophie to Ryan to the Speedles. He was unaware of Horatio’s presence behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ryan’s my son.” Despite Eric’s being dumbstruck, Ryan can’t help but smile. This is the first Horatio has acknowledged their relationship since his return to Miami just over two years ago.

“But how? You guys are so formal with each other. And Ryan’s last name…”

“Wolfe was my mom’s last night. I was born Ryan Caine; I changed it in college.”

“And Speed?” Eric seemed to be taking things well so far, but the next statement Ryan made would be the crucial one.

“For all practical purposes, he was my stepfather.” Eric blinks and an audible gasp is heard, which turned out to be from Calleigh. At some point unbeknownst to Ryan, an audience had gathered.

“And when the hell were the two of you planning to mention this?” Ryan and Horatio both stare at the blond, unsure of who she’s more upset with.

“You I almost get, Ryan. You were afraid we’d think you only got the job because you’re the boss’s kid. But you, Horatio, you have no excuse. We treated your son like shit and you let us. One word from you and we would have been a hell of a lot nicer. We had no idea that he was grieving. Eric went as far as to tell Ryan he didn’t know Speed, when in reality he knew him almost his entire life.” During Calleigh’s outburst, Ryan moved to stand next to Eric, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own. He gives it a light squeeze, indicating that he’s not mad about Eric’s past statements. “Ryan is the strongest man I know because he put up with all of our shit. But you Horatio are a coward. And whatever the hell you did to make him change his last name, you damn well better make up for it.” As Calleigh turns and walks away, several sets of eyes follow her. However, Ryan notices one person looked completely bored with the whole situation.

“Well that was interesting.” Looks like Sophie was right when she said Casey was shaping up to be more trouble than his older siblings.

“Oh shut up, Casey,” Sophie exclaims as she smacks her brother on the head. “Show a little compassion for once in your life. I’ll be at the cemetery if anyone needs me.” Sophie’s departure snapped everyone else out of their stupor. Renee Speedle is the next to speak.

“We’ll take the rest of the children back home. We’ll see you after you get off work, Horatio. And apologize to Alexx, she wanted to see the kids.” She then envelopes Ryan in another hug. “It was good to see you again, sweetie.” She turns to Eric. “You had better take good care of my grandson for me.”

“Yes, ma’am” After his grandparents and siblings leave, Ryan turns to Eric.

“Are you okay with this?” He asks somewhat timidly.

“To say I’m surprised is an understatement, but it’s not going to change anything between us. Except maybe to make us stronger.” Eric gives Ryan a chaste kiss before pulling away. “Find me before you head home. In the meantime, I think someone wants to talk to you.” As Eric heads back to work, Ryan turns to find Horatio looking at him expectantly.

“Ryan, do you have time to talk?”

“I’m listening. And using my first name is a good way to start.”

“I screwed up, son. I know that. And I want to make things right. I know it won’t happen overnight, but I’m willing to try.”

“So am I.” A huge grin appears on Ryan’s face. “You need my help don’t you?”

“More than you can imagine.”

*****

“Thanks for coming out here with me, Eric.”

“I’m glad to. Just don’ make it a daily habit like your sister has apparently been doing.”

“Sophie does come her everyday – she admitted to that. I’m hoping I can get through to her to the point she doesn’t feel the need to come here all the time. She should be easier to deal with than Casey.”

“Well we’re stuck trying to get through to him as well. Thanks for volunteering me to help by the way.”

“Hey, we live together. That means we’re both stuck with my family, no matter how dysfunctional it is. So are we just going to stand here or are we going to talk to Tim?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. It’s just I haven’t been here since the funeral.”

“Until yesterday, neither had I. He’s not going to rise from the dead and haunt you because we’re sleeping together.”

“I know. I’m just a bit uneasy.”

“Don’t be.” Ryan grabs Eric’s hand and leads him the remaining distance to Speed’s grave. “Hey, Tim. It’s me again. Don’t worry, I’m not going to get all Sophie on you and stop by everyday. I just wanted to bring Eric by and tell you what happened at work today.”

“Um, hey Speed. I’m not good at this talking to dead people thing, so I’ll let Ryan do that.”

“Your parents came by the lab today. Eric about had a heart attack when I called them Nanna and Poppa.”

“To try and break me out of my stupor, Sophie decided to ask me how long Ryan and I have been sleeping together loud enough for the entire lab to hear. And it just so happened to be right as H was walking up. I wanted to die. And even though Ryan claims you won’t come back from the dead and haunt me over it, I refuse to answer that question.”

“I thought you were going to let me do the talking?”

“Well it’s not as hard as I thought it would be. Anyway, Speed, you should have seen how Calleigh reacted. It was classic – she really railed into Horatio.”

“That she did. And after all the drama, Dad and I talked. Yes, you heard me right – I called him Dad. We’re going to try and work things out. And in the meantime, Eric and I are going to help him deal with the unruly teenagers.”

“Just so you know, I was conscripted without my knowledge. Something does seem off about Sophie though.”

“And Casey’s a holy terror. I’m thinking he’ll be the harder one to get through to. I just wish you could give us some sort of sign as to what’s going on with Sophie. After all if anyone knows, it would be you.” Eric moves close to Ryan and puts an arm around him.

“You okay?” Ryan smiles as he turns in the half-embrace.

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” The two say their goodbyes to Speed before departing hand in hand.


End file.
